


Light from Darkness

by winterthorn2112



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: The events following the Vault. Alphinaud is a 19/yo so relax.





	Light from Darkness

"Look out!" Haurchefant shouted. I stopped and turned to see a spear of pure aether flying at us. Haurchefant quickly braces and raises his shield. The spear slams into his shield with such force that I felt everything around me shake. I heard metal creaking, then suddenly, a sound that sounded like something shattering. I looked to where Haurchefant was and saw him fall, blood dripping from a large wound. 

"NOOO!" I shouted. I ran over to him, beaten by Aymeric who helped raise him so he was almost sitting. His eyes flicked around, until they settled on me. Haurchefant sighed happily.

"Thank heavens you're safe," he whispered. He raised a hand toward me, which I took, shaking my head, refusing to accept what had happened.

"Please, don't cry. A smile better suits a hero like you," he said before falling silent.

I looked into his warm grey eyes and tried to smile like I always did. His face lit up, a smile forming on his face before the light left his eyes forever.

"No! Haurchefant, wake up! Please!" I shouted. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Aymeric's pale blue eyes filled with pain. I also saw undertones of rage beneath all that sadness. 

"Estinien, would you help me? I want to carry Haurchefant back home," I asked.

"Of course," Estinien replied. I couldn't see his eyes behind his helmet, but his voice lacked the hard tone he normally used.

He helped me pick up Haurchefant lifeless body, Lucia helping Aymeric. When I had a secure hold on Haurchefant, he stepped back and picked up Haurchefant's broken shield. I buried everything deep inside. I had to be strong for everyone's sake. It's the only thing I can do.

We made our way out of the Vault to be met by one of the Temple Knights loyal to Aymeric.

"I...don't know what to say my lords. Everyone awaits you at Fortemps Manor,"he said.

I just nodded and we continued on. We ran into Tataru on the way back who didn't notice my cargo as she looked us over to see if we were safe. Her eyes widened when she saw what I held in my arms. Tears started falling as she looked me in the eye.

"I'll umm, I'll go ahead and tell everyone," she said before dashing ahead of us. We followed behind her.

 

We were outside the reception room when I heard it. Cries of pure sadness. Estinien opened the doors and we walked in. The naked relief on Alphinaud's face at seeing me safe was quickly replaced by sorrow, seeing the body of someone who was, quite possibly, our dearest friend, outside of our fellow Scions. I walked over to a long table and carefully laid Haurchefant's body on it. I stepped back and looked down at him. I felt nothing beyond rage and sorrow. 

"A knight's duty is to serve and protect, even to sacrifice when necessary. Please, let me mourn while you go after the ones who did this. For the nation he loved," Edmont said.

"His sacrifice will never be forgotten," Alphinaud whispered.

"My son," Edmont said before falling to his knees, crying. I bowed my head in silent prayer for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Wh, where are you going?" Alphinaud asked.

"I need to be alone for a while," I replied, before walking out of the mansion. Before I knew it, I was on the cliff overlooking the Steps of Faith. Here, I thought, here is a good place for Haurchefant to rest. I fell to my knees and let all the sadness and rage out at once. I just screamed and screamed until my throat grew hoarse. I felt my aether building and released in an explosion that blew away all the snow for a mile. Afterward, I just sat there and cried. I don't know how long I sat there for. I heard footsteps behind me, but I wasn't worried, because I knew who it was.

"Here you are," Alphinaud said, relief filling his voice.

"Here I am," I croaked. Alphinaud said nothing, merely walking up to me and sitting beside me. He unfolded a large blanket and wrapped it around the both of us, much like I did that first night after the bloody banquet. I felt him burrow under my arm so I raised it until he was in position then wordlessly wrapped it around him, holding Alphinaud close while the tears fell from my eyes. 

"He helped us so much, and we gave him so little in return," I whispered sadly.

"You, you don't know do you?" Alphinaud asked sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"He considered you a brother Zyrael," Alphinaud said, using my name, which he only did in private. 

'He what?" I asked, shocked.

"You were like a brother to him, so of course he did everything he could to help us," Alphinaud said.

I said nothing, simply letting it sink in. Alphinaud must have known that, because he said nothing more. We simply sat in silence, mourning our friend. Alphinaud's stomach growled. He just looked at me, embarrassed.

"Shall we head back?" I asked. He simply nodded. I stood up and offered my hand which he took. I pulled him up and pulled him in close so I could hug him.

"Thank you for being here with me," I whispered into his snow white hair.

"Always," Alphinaud replied before softly kissing my temple. It caught me completely off guard.

He must have felt me tense up, because he started speaking.

"Ever since the banquet, I've been having certain, umm, feelings towards you. I had resolved to bury them and see you as a colleague, until recent events made me decide to give voice to them. I shan't mice words. I'm in love with you Zyrael. I love the way you can relax around me, the way you look at me, just, everything about you," Alphinaud said, words bursting from his mouth.

I turned to look at him. His face was bright red. I knew then that he was serious. I thought back to all the times we were together. I realised that I felt the same when I felt such relief to have found him safe outside Ul'Dah. I wanted to hug him then, but restrained myself. It would appear that I don't have to anymore.

"Alphinaud, look at me," I said. When he did, I just pulled him in close again and kissed him. He froze for a second before kissing me back. I ran my hands through his silky hair, his hands roamed over my body to end up on my hips. We moved back from each other slightly. 

"I love you too. I've loved you ever since I first saw you," I said, which made Alphinaud go red again. I just laughed and reached for his hand.

"Let's go home Alphinaud. We have a city to save," I said.

"I'm with you, always," Alphinaud said, taking my hand.

We walked back to Ishgard hand in hand, our hearts lighter and our nerves steeled for all the battles to come.


End file.
